spin the bottle
by Rachay the hegehog
Summary: evey one is at Rouge's house for a sleep over they all started to play spin the bottle, and one little thing can turn into big things. shadamy tailream kunxrouge silblaxze sonsal
1. one kiss

I don't earn any of the sonic persons they belong to sega.

**Sinp the bottle**

Rouge, Amy, Cream and Blaze were siting talking about stuff like.

"My cat ran into the door it was so clean." Amy said.

"Hey!" wined Blaze.

They all laughed. Shadow was waiting for Sonic not to look at him until he did he put up his rude finger at him. Sonic and Sliver were catching up on stuff.

"So Silver, hows Blaze?" Sonic asked trying not to smile.

Silver smirked and said. "Hows Amy?"

Knuckles and Tails were just standing there some times grapping something to eat, or stare at there girlfriends.

"Lets play spine the botte!" Cream asked shrugging.

"Sounds fun!" Amy said.

"Well its Rouge's house." Tails added.

"Shore!" Rouge said getting bottle.

They all sat in a circle Amy sat in the middle between Sonic and Shadow.

Rouge span it and stoped on Knuckles. He flinched. Then Rouge gave up and kissed him.

"My turn!" Yelled Cream.

She span it and it stoped on Tails. Sonic elbowed Tails. Tails gave him the I'm gonna kill ya look then crawled to Cream. Cream kissed him gentle kiss and parted.

"Amy, have a turn." Cream blushed with a smile.

She span it hoping it will land on Sonic. Sonic thought the other way. It went round and round, Tails look away, Rouge opened her mouth, Shadow…played with his fingers ruining the moment of typing this. Guess who it landed on…

Cliff hanger!Sorry if its shourt but all well the next one will be long i mean it!


	2. really shink shit

I dont own sonic or anyother.there segas but for Rachay the heggehog and Connor the hegehog

* * *

"S-s-s-s Shadow?!" Amy yelled kina pissed.

"Yes Rose?" Shadow asked rudely.

He just noticed the bottle was on him. Shadow was happy, he was coz he always had a thing for her. Now was his moment to shine.

"Well he's kina cute." Amy whispered.

Shadow put his hand under her face pulled it up and kissed it.

Later when they finished playing the game they watched scary movie 2. Cream was 14 but still sweet hearted, so when she got scared she'll hugged Tails making him blush.

Soon after the movie finished they had dinner and went to bed. Amy read a book called Girl Stuff. (A/N real book, its about stuff for teenagers. Don't have one but think something like this will be in there. ) This is what she read.

_**The kiss from boys.**_

Kiss on the hand I adore you

Kiss on the check Just friends

Kiss on the neck I want you

Kiss on the lips I love you

Kiss anywhere else (A/N wanna keep it T!!)

Kiss with tongues I need you

Tips!!

1. If you are being kissed close your eyes its rude to stare.

She fell asleep after reading that. She learnt all about how to deal with boys. Like if they get fresh you slap him. (A/N rejected! XD)

"Amy…Amy!!!" Shadow yelled in her ear.

"What!!" She opened one eye.

"Come with me." He demanded.

Once she got up Shadow griped hold to her waist and pulled her to Rouges sofa. He made her bump into a wall and put his hands on both sides of her head.

"Shadow what ar" Amy was cut of by a kiss from Shadow.

Shadow tried to take of Amy's shirt, and did.

That moring Amy woke up on Rouges sofa.

"What the?" Then it hit her. "Last night was so good."

Since no one was up she went back to her sleeping bag.

In 1 hour every one else got up. Amy winked at Shadow and called him Shaddie, Cream hugged Tails and Rouge kissed Knuckles.

Amy got into jeans with chains, white shirt and a black jacket.

"Hey Amy can you come here." Sonic asked.

"What do you want Fa-Sonic?" Amy asked trying not to laugh.

"Well I saw what you did last night."

"You saw that, but," Amy started.

"WHATEVER AMY!" Yelled Sonic.

"**JERK!**" And with that she was gonna slap him in the face but didn't, she ran all the way to a forest holding tears.

"Wait Amy!" Sonic called out.

Shadow saw the whole thing, he pushed Sonic outa the way and run for Amy. Amy was in the forest crying her eyes out. Shadow found her sat next to her and pulled her on his lap.

"Now I don't care if you have a man, baby I wish you'll understand, now I know your not my lady but…"

Amy stoped crying and looked at a pair of ruby eyes. He wanted to get into her, Amy did to but she just kissed him. With that Shadow slipped his tongue in her mouth.

'Like a moth to a flame.' Shadow thought to himself.

"Amy!!" Sonic called and found them just siting there, it was to dark to see what they were doing.

"What do you want Sonic?" Amy said in a harsh tone.

He graphed her wrist pulling them face-to-face.

"I wanna say I'm sorry." Sonic whispered.

Sonic put his hands on her waist pulling them closer.

_**Slap! (A/N Rejecked aguin.)**_

"What was that for!?" Sonic said rubbing his left check.

"It's a bah bye." Amy coolly said.

"Shaddie can you please take me home." Amy whispered

With that he scooped her up chaos controlled outa there in front of her house. He put her down and she opened the door. Shadow followed her in.

"Make your self at home!" Amy called out.

With that he did. When she came out she was really pissed, she sat down next to Shadow. She looked cute in that kina way.

"Ooo, I loved when you freak like that."

"Huh." Amy asked.

"Oh its just a song."

"Can you sing to me?"

With that he was singing in a pretty good voice. The next thing he knew he was being pulled down by her. He found himself takeing off her jacket, then shirt but the door bell went.

Amy slipped on her shirt than ran to the door.

"Hey Cream!"

"Amy," the rest was a whisper.

Amy rushed upstairs and came down with a tight small dress that was too small for Amy.

"Thanks, Tails is gonna get lucky tonight! Bye."

Amy turned and went and sat on Shadow again.

"What point were we at again?" Shadow flirted.

Later Amy found herslef on her bed, she saw Shadow next to her and was happy that she knew some one was there for her.

* * *

Sonics house. 

"Well you were being a bit pissey to her. Like all that, why so mean???" Sally asked Sonic.

"Well I was a really hush on her yesterday. I'll go say sorry."

When you come back Sonic..." SAlly started to lick her lips.

"I'll be back for that."

* * *

Amys hosue. 

She was puting a black dress on when the door bell went. She opend it trying not to wake Shadow.

"Hey Ames I'm-"

I DON"T CARE!!!"

She slamed the door in his face.

"That little bitch!!!!!! I hate him!!" Amy yelled.

"Who do you hate?" Shadow asked when he came down.

"That blue furry little basterd. Aka Faker. Oh and do you want to come to the bar with Rouge and that?"

"Whos comeing?"Shadow sighed.

"Rachay, Rouge, kunkles, Connor-"

"Who Connor?" Shadow raised a eyebrow.

"Who Connor? He's Rachay's boyfriend." Amy gigled.

"I'll come."

* * *

Not fished yet, these still the bar to go. sigh meh i'll give ya a hint in the next one. 

Fight fight fight!!!! lol now R&R but i care with the read part of it!!


End file.
